The present invention relates generally to a manner by which to utilize positional data, generated during operation of a radio communication system, such as a cellular communication system, of the locations at which mobile stations operable in the communication system are positioned. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus, and associated method, by which to display the positional data related to one or more mobile stations at a selected mobile station, thereby to permit the user of the selected mobile station better to utilize the data. The location at which the mobile stations are positioned are displayed together with a static map at a selected mobile station. The user of the selected mobile station is able to ascertain the position of the mobile station relative to the static map. When the position of more than one mobile station is displayed together with the static map, the relative positions of the mobile stations, in terms of the static map, are ascertainable by the user of the selected mobile station.
A communication system is formed, at a minimum, of a sending station and a receiving station between which information is communicated. A communication channel is formed between the sending station and the receiving station. The information to be communicated by the sending station to the receiving station is communicated thereon. A wide variety of different types of communication systems have been developed and are regularly utilized to effectuate communication of information between the sending and receiving stations.
New types of communication systems have been developed and implemented as a result of advancements in communication technologies. Radio communication systems are exemplary of communication systems which have benefited from advancements in communication technologies. Improvements to existing types of radio communication systems, and new types of radio communication systems, have been made possible as a result of the advancements in communication technologies.
In contrast to a wireline communication system, a radio communication system utilizes a radio link extending between the sending and receiving stations upon which to define a radio channel which forms the communication channel. The radio link upon which the radio channel is formed is defined, at least in part, by frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. Because a radio link is utilized to form the communication channel, the wireline connection, conventionally required in a wireline communication system, and otherwise needed to interconnect the sending and receiving stations, is obviated. Thereby, increased communication mobility is inherently permitted in a radio communication system, in contrast to a wireline communication system. Infrastructure costs which would otherwise be required to install a wireline communication system are generally significantly reduced in a radio communication system as radio links, rather than wirelines, are utilized to interconnect sending and receiving stations.
A cellular communication system is exemplary of a new type of radio communication which has been made possible as a result of advancements in communication technologies. A cellular communication system is a multi-user communication system which provides for radio communications with users of mobile stations when the mobile stations are operated within a geographical area encompassed by the network infrastructure of the communication system. Telephonic communication of voice, as well as non-voice, data is permitted in a cellular communication system through proper utilization of a mobile station.
A cellular communication system makes relatively efficient utilization of the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum allocated thereto and upon which the radio channels are defined. The relatively efficient utilization of the allocated electro magnetic spectrum is provided by the positioning of a plurality of spaced-apart, fixed-site transceivers which form portions of the network infrastructure of the communication system. Through the use of the plurality of fixed-site transceivers, a mobile station is likely to be positioned in proximity to at least one of the transceivers. Only relatively low-power signals are thereby required to be generated, and the same frequency channels can be reused at different locations throughout the geographical area encompassed by the cellular communication system according to a cell reuse scheme.
While the use of the cellular communication system through which to communicate has many advantages, the mobility inherent of a mobile station operable in a cellular communication system does not provide for simple tracking of the location of the mobile station. Tracking of the location at which a mobile station is positioned is important, for instance, when a request is made for emergency assistance.
When a call is originated at a conventional wireline device, the geographical position from which the call is originated is easily determinable. A simple mapping of the identity of the wireline device at which the call is originated together with the location at which the device is installed provides some indication of the location at which the call is originated. A similar mapping is not possible when a call is originated at a mobile station due to the inherent mobility of the mobile station. The geographical position at which a call is originated by a user of a mobile station is not easily determinable.
Proposals have been set forth to overcome this shortcoming of use of a radio communication system. One such proposal makes use of GPS (global positioning system) technologies. GPS receivers are available to receive and to detect TOA (time of arrival) signals generated by satellite-based transmitters. Incorporation of a GPS receiver into a mobile station permits the location in which the mobile station is positioned to be determined. The network infrastructure of the communication system is provided with the position information determined at the mobile station. That is to say, signals indicative of the determination can be communicated by the mobile station by way of a radio link, thereby to indicate the position in which the mobile station is located when a call is originated therefrom. Other proposals have been set forth to facilitate determination of the location at which a mobile station is positioned utilizing signals communicated between the network infrastructure of the communication system and the mobile station.
Generally, existing, and proposed, system requirements relating to identification of the location in which a mobile station is positioned are set forth to provide emergency center personnel with indications of the position information. Utilization of this information for other uses would permit additional features and services to be provided to users of a cellular communication system.
Additional manners by which to utilize positional information indicative of the location at which a mobile station operable in a radio communication system is positioned would be beneficial.
It is in light of this background information related to positional information related to the location at which a mobile station operable in a cellular, or other radio, communication system is positioned that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.
The present invention, accordingly, advantageously provides apparatus, and an associated method, by which to utilize positional data, generated during operation of a radio communication system, such as a cellular communication system of the location at which at least one mobile station operable in the communication system is positioned.
Through operation of an embodiment of the present invention, a manner is provided by which to display positional data related to one or more mobile stations at a selected mobile station. When displayed at the selected mobile station, the user of the mobile station is able to utilize the positional data.
In one aspect of the present invention, the location at which a mobile station is positioned is displayed together with a static map at a visual display device of a selected mobile station. By displaying the location at which the mobile station is positioned together with the static map, a user of the selected mobile station is provided with a visual indication of the location of the mobile station in terms of the static map.
In another aspect of the present invention, the mobile station, the position of which is displayed together with the static map, is that of the selected mobile station. That is to say, in one aspect of the present invention, the mobile station carried by a user displays, at a visual display device thereof, the position of the mobile station upon a static map. The user of the mobile station is able to view the position of the mobile station and, hence, also the user, in terms of the static map. Subsequent movement of the user of the mobile station can be decided upon, responsive to viewing the static map and the user""s position indicated thereon.
In another aspect of the present invention, the location at which the one mobile station is positioned is provided to another, i.e., a second, mobile station. The location at which the first mobile station is positioned thereafter displayed at a visual display device of the second mobile station together with a static map. A user of the second mobile station is thereby able to view the display device, thereby to be provided with a visual indication of the location at which the first mobile station is positioned. The user of the second mobile station is able, responsive thereto, e.g., to provide directional instructions to the user of the first mobile station.
In another aspect of the present invention, indication of the locations at which a first and at least a second mobile station are positioned are provided to a selected mobile station. The selected mobile station to which the indications of the position of the first and second mobile station are provided is, for instance, one of the first and second mobile stations. The indications of the locations of the two, or more, mobile stations are displayed together with a static map at a visual display device of the selected mobile station. The static map includes a plot of the geographical area at which both of the at least two mobile stations are positioned. A user of the selected mobile station is thereby able to view the relative positions of the mobile station by viewing the visual display of the selected mobile stations at which the locations of the mobile two or more mobile stations are plotted together with the static map. When one of the mobile stations plotted together with the static map is the mobile station at which the static map is displayed, i.e., the selected mobile station, the user of the mobile station is able to view the relative position of another mobile station to the position of the user in terms of the static map. The user of the selected mobile station, responsive thereto, is able to provide relative directional instructions to the user of the other mobile station.
In one implementation, a manner is provided by which to display positional data related to a mobile station operable in a cellular communication system. The positional data of the mobile station is displayed together with a static map at a visual display device of a selected mobile station. Indications of the location at which the mobile station are positioned are provided to the mobile station at which the display is to be generated. A static map of a geographical area encompassing the location at which the mobile station is positioned is displayed at the visual display device together with the location at which the mobile station is positioned. A user of the mobile station is thereby provided with a visual indication of the mobile station in terms of the static map. The user of the mobile station is thereby better able to make use of the positional data regarding the mobile station.
In these and other aspects, therefore, apparatus, and an associated method, is provided in a radio communication system having at least a first mobile station operable by at least a first user to communicate therewith by way of a network infrastructure. Identification of the location of at least a selected one of the at least first mobile station to the first user of the mobile station is facilitated. A position indication detector is coupled at least to receive indications of the location of the at least selected one of the at least the first mobile station. The position indication detector detects the location of the at least the selected one of the at least the first mobile station. A map display generator is located at the first mobile station. The map display generator displays at the first mobile station a map display. The map display includes a mapped area including the location at which the at least the selected one of the at least the first mobile station is positioned. A position indicator is coupled to the position indication detector. The position indicator indicates on the map display generated by map display generator the location of the at least the selected one of the at least the first mobile station. Thereby, the location of the at least the selected one of the at least the first mobile station is identified to the first user of the first mobile station.
A more complete appreciation of the present invention and to the scope thereof can be obtained from the accompanying drawings which are briefly summarized below, the following detailed description of the presently-preferred embodiments of the invention, and the appended Claims.